If I am with you, I will always be happy
by Hollister.Baby
Summary: Gabriella left without telling anyone about it besides Chad. When she comes home for the first time in 2 years will they forgive her? Will Troy forgive her? Find out in this story! ONE-SHOT.Troyella.


**This is a one-shot I just thought of. Hope you all like it! It's a sucky summary and title. Oh well. Enjoy! P **

If I am with you, I will Always be Happy****

It's been 2 years since the tragedy that happened. I moved away from Albuquerque 2 years ago because of something that happened. My mom died of cancer and wanted to die in New York because that's where she grew up. I was really pissed off at her when she told me we had to move without an explanation.

_Flashback_

I just got back from school and I saw my mom on the couch.

"Hey mom, I'm home" I saw my mom, and she looked like she had cried.

"Honey, we're moving" I... WHAT! We're moving again! What hell is wrong with her! Argghhh!  


"_HOW CAN WE BE MOVING AGAIN? I HATE YOU! YOU'RE RUINING MY LIFE! I FINALLY AM HAPPY HERE, AND YOU HAVE TO RUIN IT!" as of that, I stomped up the stairs and slammed my door shut, apparently, we're moving soon, all my stuff is packed up. I officially hate my life. I was just about to call Troy, but my mom came in my room._

"_Don't call anyone, I don't want them to worry or ask questions." I looked at her like she was crazy. I nodded, but I was gonna call someone. Once she left the room, I called Chad instead of Troy…_

End of flashback.

I now have been miserable. I talk to Chad regularly and he hasn't told anyone about it yet besides Sharpay, since I told him to tell her. He says that they are kinda pissed off as to why I didn't tell them. When I told Chad that my mom was about to die, he got the closet plane ride and came right away. The Bolton, Evans, Danforth, McKessie, Cross, Nielson, and the Baylor parents all came to the funeral; they had to make up a lie to their children, besides Chad and Sharpay. They were there with me the whole time. But it wasn't the same without Troy there with me. I felt guilty not telling them, heck, I still do. I told Chad that I was coming back, since I got a place at the same college as everyone else, but it was summer vacation now, so I wouldn't have to go to school yet. I'm on the plane ride right now heading to Albuquerque. 

Chad was gonna pick me up. The plane stopped and I boarded off. I headed straight to luggage and collected my luggage. I spotted Chad's afro among the thousands of people and ran over to him. I hugged him tightly and he hugged back.

"Hey sis, how are you doing?"

"Good, nervous, but good"

"It'll be okay, they'll forgive you once you tell them why you left."

"Yeah, I hope"

"Come on, let's go."

"Okay" We got into his car and headed to his house, I am gonna stay with him until I could find an apartment. We arrived at his house and were greeted by his parents. They hugged me and asked if I was okay. I nodded and Chad showed me my room. Only 2 people from the gang knew about what happened. Chad and…Sharpay; my 2 best friends, well beside Troy. I just couldn't tell Troy. Something distracted my eye that was on the night stand: A picture of the whole gang, all of us of in couples. A tear fell down my cheek and Chad wiped it away.

"Its okay Gabs" He said as he hugged me, "Want me to call Sharpay?"

"Yes please, I need my Sharpie" Chad chuckled and brought his cell out and dialed Shar's number. About 5 minutes later, she showed up at the door. I opened the door and she engulfed me in a hug.

"GABI!"

"SHARPIE!" We hugged a little longer. We finally pulled away.

"How have ya been?" She asked as we made our way to the couch.

"Okay, I still feel guilty"

"It's okay, they will forgive you, I hope" Sharpay said the last thing under her breath, but I heard it.

"I hope so too" Us 3 chatted for a long time. The doorbell rang and Chad went to answer it.

With Chad

I opened the door and found the gang. Oh shit! Gabs is right down the hall. Well, maybe this is a good time for her to tell them.

"Hey Chad" They greeted me.

"Hey" I opened the door wider, alittle nervous, I think they saw that.

"You okay, dude?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, fine." We walked down the hall and into the living room, where Gabs and Shar are. 

Back with Gabs POV

I looked around to see the whole gang there with Chad. Oh shit. I looked around nervously and Chad came over and put his arm around me.

"It's gonna be okay, just tell them" he whispered. I nodded.

"Hey guys" I said nervously. I saw Troy's face and I saw hurt. I felt so guilty. I had to tell them

"What's the slut doing here?" Taylor asked. What the fuck? I thought she was my friend.

"TAYLOR! DON'T BE SO MEAN!" Sharpay yelled.

"WHY ARE YOU TAKING HER SIDE?" 

"BECAUSE SHE'S MY BESTFRIEND AND IF YOU GUYS WOULD JUST LISTEN TO HER THEN YOU WOULDN'T HATE HER!" I was thankful I had Sharpie on my side. But I was still on the verge of tears.

"I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO HER! IF SHE HAD A GOOD EXPLANATION, THEN SHE WOULD HAVE TOLD US WHEN SHE FOUND OUT!" I can't stand this. I got up and started walking to the door with tears coming to my eyes.

"Gabs wait! You have no where to go, you're staying here, remember!" Chad said

"I'll be back Chad, don't worry, it's still light out. I'll be fine." I started walking then I turned around and faced the gang. "Thanks for the warm welcome you guys. It was so nice" I said bitterly and sarcastically. I walked out the door and towards the park.

With Chad (His POV)

I can't believe that Taylor said that. I just couldn't believe my ears. I wanted to just slap all of them.

"LOOK WHAT YOU GUYS DID! JUST BECAUSE SHE LEFT WITHOUT TELLING YOU GUYS, DOESN'T MEAN IT WAS FOR A DUMB REASON! HOW CAN YOU GUYS BE SO HEARTLESS! SHE'S BEEN HURTING FOR YEARS! AND THE ONLY ONES THAT ARE HELPING HER ARE ME AND SHARPAY." I yelled at them. I opened the door and stood at the side. 

"Leave, 'cuz I don't want you guys here" They still just stood there, "LEAVE!" from that, they all left, besides Sharpay. We both went out to find Gabs. Where did she always go when she needed to think…oh! The park! I drove to the park with Sharpay in shotgun.

With Gabs

I can't believe they won't even let me explain. I looked at my right ring finger. On it it had the promise ring that Troy gave me. I started to cry even harder. If both Troy and I still kept our rings on, it means that we still love eachother.

I heard a car coming to a stop and saw Chad and Shar running out of the car. Once they saw me, they immediately engulfed me in a hug. I am so lucky to have them. When they pulled back they noticed my tears.

"Ohmygod, Gabi, are you okay?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just alittle pissed, but I'm good" I giggled a little.

"Let's go." We drove back to Chad's and hung out for another half an hour. Then there was another doorbell rung. Since Sharpay went to the bathroom, and Chad went to get drinks, I went to open the door. I walked up to the door and turned the knob, not bothering to look out the peep hole. The people at the door were Troy, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, and Ryan. I sighed. Finally Zeke spoke.

"We're sorry Gabs, very sorry"

"Yeah, we should have listened to your explanation first" Kelsi said

"I'm sorry for calling you a slut" Taylor said. I smiled

"Thanks you guys, so, you wanna hear my explanation?" They nodded. I led them to the living room and Chad glared at them. I gave him a look saying 'it's okay'. Sharpay came down from the bathroom, and gave them a glare too. I gave her the same look. So I started.

"I left because my mom was sick" Everyone looked at me. Chad and Sharpay came over and sat next to me hugging me. Tears sprang from my eyes, and I barely started the story.

"She had leukemia. She wanted to move to New York, because she grew up there and wanted to die there. I didn't tell any of you besides Chad because I was afraid. I just needed to tell someone. I didn't want to tell you Troy, because I didn't want you to worry. She died 1 and half years ago. I know, you're probably thinking, why I didn't tell you then. Well, I was even more scared." Everyone gave me a confused look.

"I was even more scared because, I didn't want to lose anymore people I loved. Since I lost my dad, my brother, and then, my mom. I couldn't bear to lose anyone else." Tears slowly still came out of my eyes. "You guys were probably mad at Chad for missing the big game, but I'm sorry that he did. He was actually on the plane to New York, because the next day was my mom's funeral. That's why all your parents were away that week." Everyone nodded and Kelsi and Taylor had tears in their eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. I just couldn't." I was literally sobbing by now. I ran for the door and ran. I didn't know where I was headed for. I will probably just land at the park. And I was right. I landed right at the hill, where Troy and I spent to watch the sunset. I sat down and leaned on the tree, crying while still trying to look at the sunset through the blur of my tears. I sat there for a few more minutes just liking the feeling of being alone. I then saw a shadow sit beside me. I turned around and surprisingly saw Troy sitting next to me with guilt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Brie" I looked Troy in the eye and saw nothing but guilt and from what he said, I knew he was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry too"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I don't blame you for being scared. I would have been to." I smiled at his understanding.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For understanding" He smiled. 

"So, what made you choose here?" He asked

"Hmm…I really don't know, my feet just led me here. I always come to the park though, whenever I just need to be alone or to think." He nodded.

"I always come here too, we both use to come here almost everyday" he chuckled, I also giggled.

"Yeah, we did." I sighed. I want everything to go back to normal, but that will never happen.

Troy did the unexpected. He kissed me passionately on the lips, I was so surprised that I actually didn't respond after the first few seconds, but then I did. I loved the feeling of his lips on mine. I actually felt happy once again. I haven't felt like this in 2 years. Soon, it turned into a heated make out session. When we finally pulled back, Troy was on top of me.

"So, are we back together again?"

"We never broke up" I said as we both smiled. He kissed me again. From now till whenever, I knew that if I'm with Troy, I'll always be happy…

**Hey you guys! This was just a one-shot. I actually kinda liked it. LOL. It's kinda short. Srryz bout that. Please read and Review. Luv ya all!**

**Xoxo Kaitlyn a.k.a - .Hollister.Baby.**


End file.
